


Absolute

by AhogeAdventures



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhogeAdventures/pseuds/AhogeAdventures
Summary: Hajime Hinata has had a rocky first relationship. He's set on moving forward but he quickly finds himself stuck on something more complicated than his first romantic connection. And it all starts when he meets the "supreme leader", Ouma Kokichi.With a guy like Ouma, Hinata constantly finds himself questioning him and the relationship/s they've built.There's one thing Hinata's sure of though, and that is; Ouma is one hell of a talented liar.





	Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... you've read that right! OumaHina!
> 
> It started of as a joke but I'm ready to set this ship on sail. (I'm just doing this once so please bear with me. No hate to Komahina or Saiouma.) I mean who knows if they'll even end up together in this story, right?
> 
> Well, if you hate it and still choose to read, I don't mind anyone venting in the comment section. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. (or not)

**Grapes and Oranges**

A lone man held his drink tightly with his bruised up fist like the beverage was his own lifeline. A screwdriver is what the cold cocktail is called—basically it’s a mixture of orange juice and some vodka. 

He watched the orange fluid slush around as he slowly tilted the glass in his hand. He set it down and looked at it contemplatively. If you knew him, you’d know that drinking wasn't really his thing. Tonight though, he just figured it would help him forget—even for a moment—the things that just occurred between him and his boyfriend. 

Well... ex-boyfriend. 

It was their millionth fight tonight and the chestnut haired man was getting sick of the constant petty quarreling that most of the time skyrocketed to full blown fights if either one of them didn’t stop their own bickering. It’s been happening between them a lot lately, so he decided they wouldn't be seeing each other any longer, in which his boyfriend happily agreed to. So he ended up packing his things, and before finally opening the door to star a new life without his ex, he gave the wall a hard straight—resulting in a small gaping hole on the wooden walling of their shared apartment. 

He decided it was better for him to make the sacrifice by leaving his home that he was paying for. It was better than expecting for the other man to be the one to do the moving but he knew it would probably cause another fight between them.

And that’s why, at this very moment, he was seated in a bar he’s never visited before, looking at his purple fist that rested near his orange refreshment.

He sighed, grabbed the cocktail and took a gulp, the strength of the vodka hit his tastebuds causing him to scrunch his nose up in repulsion. He thought the orange juice would make the alcohol taste good, but apparently, it still tasted like shit.

"Hey there... You come here often?" a voice cooed from beside him making him roll his eyes right away. He eyed the owner of the voice and the first thing that caught his attention was how his dark hair shone of purple against the bar’s lights and the way how his eyes perfectly matched it. 

Purple. Purple eyes.

But other than that, he was surprisingly kind of short. If both of them stood up, the other man’s full height would only be able to reach his chest.

The brown haired male shook his head to be released from the sudden trance. ”Uhm, what?”

"I said, do you come here often?"

“Come talk to me when you at least find some better pick up lines.” He said and downed another gulp of the orange cocktail.

"You seem like no fun." The shorter male said, grinning. “Having a bad time? let me at least buy you a drink to fix that up.”

The man who was recovering from the bitterness of both the alcohol and his feelings slushed the drink around again. His eyes giving no hint of amusement. ”I already have a drink."

“I’ll get you another one since it seems like you don’t even like your own order." The other male said and gave out a smirk. And before he would be refused to, he called the bartender and said “Two grape mojitos.” and with that, the mixologist nodded.

The taller male just took another gulp and sighed after swallowing another mouth full of the repulsive drink.

“And you don’t have to finish that if you don’t like it, you know? I already got you another one. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“It would go to waste if I didn’t.”

“Well, that’s fair. The name's Ouma by the way, Kokichi Ouma, supreme leader." The man announced. "And you are?"

“Hinata, Hajime Hinata, hopeless and talentless.”

Ouma raised an eyebrow at the sudden self depreciation. 

“Well, according to my ex, at least.” Hinata said followed up by a bitter laugh.

“Is that why you’ve got a stick up your ass this evening, Hinata-chan?” Ouma mocked with a sharp grin. “Your ex, roasting your ass?” He giggled.

Hinata was taken aback by the sudden rude comment. Apart from the shock, he felt a vein pulse in his head. The other male was really getting on his nerves; trying to pick him up with the most overused clichéd pick up line, ordering another drink that he’d probably end up hating and now that he just met the guy, he was right there insulting him, trampling down on a fresh wound at that, but that was his own fault, he shouldn't have mentioned his ex to a total stranger.

He sighed followed by biting his own lip. He didn’t need this right now. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned that. I have to go.”

“Well, if you say so…” Ouma said. 

Hinata looked at him, again surprised by his reaction, he sort of expected him to tell him otherwise—to not leave. But here he was, not caring if he left. “Is he messing with me?” he thought.

“…but if you ask me, I thought we were getting along quite well, HInata-chan.” Ouma said, looking off to the side and that’s when Hinata noticed something flash on his face for a millisecond—Hinata recalled a show on that, they called it micro expressions or something. 

Hinata breathed in and took a pause, observing Ouma’s sign language. He seemed to be sad or angry that Hinata was leaving but his words indicated otherwise.

Hinata sighed. Maybe the fight between him and his boyfriend, that just happened hours ago was just getting to him, and to be fair, Ouma did buy him a drink after all. “Ah, forgive me. I’m just having a bad day is all.” He gave in but feared that he would regret it later on.

“Bad day huh? well then, I don’t really mind listening to you talk all night, Hinata-chan.” Ouma said, causing some heat on Hinata’s cheeks. “Well, if you’d still choose to stay, that is.”

“Maybe, after one drink then?” Hinata said this was followed by a gulp.

Before Ouma could say anything, the bartender arrived with their drinks. “Two, grape Mojitos. Enjoy your drinks.” 

After receiving the drink, Hinata thanked the bartender. He looked over at Ouma who had his drink in his hand. He stared at Hinata’s eyes and he raised the glass. “To meeting someone new.”

Hinata couldn't help himself, he smiled a small smile. He raised the glass and he held onto Ouma’s gaze and then nodded. 

They both took a sip of the drink and Hinata couldn’t help but think that Ouma was right. The sweetness of the drink went well with the hints of lime, mint and grapes that complemented the taste of alcohol. 

As he set the glass down onto the table he couldn’t help but give out another smile.

It was the first time he enjoyed the taste of grapes.

This was probably the start of something new in his life. Hopefully, better.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't schedule updates for this but I will finish this.


End file.
